


Ebony (Jumin/MC) //on hold

by xnyanx



Series: All That Hurts (RFA~Mystic Messenger) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jumin Han AU, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, jumin han - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnyanx/pseuds/xnyanx
Summary: Captivated by her musical talent, then her appearance that was nothing short of alluring, Jumin was drawn towards MC without the littlest knowledge about her like her name. Reckless as he was about others and indifferent to feelings, Jumin used women to his advantage with the belief 'they' gave themselves to him...until she showed her disinterest in Jumin's wealth and charm.How else could someone react if they were called at 3 am in the morning for a dubious job? Well they could be petrified, but MC chose the former.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few pointers before reading:  
> -Summary might be changed soon considering my splendid work (-.-)  
> -This is an AU (sort of) and RFA isn't there; neither are the other characters. Only Jumin and MC  
> -Written in 3rd person i.e pronoun is she/her not you/your [but the character is addressed as (y/n)]  
> -Jumin doesn't avoid women like in the game, but avoids firm relationships.

Just until three o’clock. After that he would have the night to himself again to spend with his precious feline, Elizabeth 3rd. The smirk that played on his lips as he eyed the bulging cleavage intentionally pumped with a bra or two and contoured, to grab the man’s attention, stated Jumin’s intention much clearly. And hers too.

With her blonde hair softly curled and pulled into a loose bun with strands falling over her cheeks, ears and tiny streaks over her forehead, her face was framed alluringly enough for the _suit_ to stay for the dinner. Jumin was used to this fancy restaurant. He half-owned the place, and came every other day upon his father’s obligation to attend a lamentable date with one of his father’s associates or their single daughters. The daughters were always a single child. It wasn’t something that troubled Jumin, just that he was weary of the pattern.

Those same thousand dollar dresses, branded shoes, purses, diamond jewelleries and makeup that almost weighed more than themselves; the dear and pampered daughter of some filthy rich corporate owner not unlike his father. If sometimes he was lucky or felt the need to please his sexual needs, he would escort the lady home. Only until three in the morning. After that his penthouse was off limits; just one of the many rules of his life.

This night, Jumin was lucky. _Lola_ as she introduced herself was quite tolerable. She wore a thin, lacy dress. One that showed enough skin to be appealing but concealed enough to at least maintain dignity. Her face was dusted with sheer makeup, if not light, that seemed to have suited her. While conversing to find common ground for discussion, they came to one topic of agreement: the music played at this restaurant. To none of them was this place new and both of them frequented here for various purposes be it personal or professional.

It was a choir trio consisting of members that played cello, violin and the bass. The jazzy music produced served to set a chic and classy atmosphere and the unique line-up was something no guest left without complimenting. Ever. As the promising conversation proceeded, the pair seemed to have both been anticipating the band’s entrance. Jumin even asked Lola for a dance and that was something he did probably once every hypernovae.

Jumin paused mid-speech, more like abruptly stopped speaking altogether with his mouth fixed on the awkward place of the syllable he was pronouncing. One eye of his widened vividly enough, and the other squinted creating a crease between his brows. His lips turned in amusement as a lady in a black dress, made tip-toe motions to the stage and bowed. She didn’t deliver any introductory speech and made her way to the piano forte where she sat herself in a silky flow soothing to watch. Her soft movement sparked the slightest interest in Jumin. He turned his attention back to Lola whom he caused to turn back, to examine the source that diverted the man’s attention.

“I apologise,” he said. “Where were we?”

Lola with the slightest tilt of her head replied, “The band. It seems they won’t be performing tonight.”

“Yes. So it seems.”

“Just our luck.” She added with a coy glee.

 

The lady, of whose name Jumin wasn’t yet aware of, took a deep breath in and exhaled continuing to repeat it for several seconds. Was she nervous? Most tables received the waiting services at once and the room was filled in a clamour of silverware and other utensils. Jumin’s table was served with Italian cuisine. Lola breathed in the aroma and passed on a polite but obligatory compliment. As Jumin placed his fork and knife in his hands, he looked behind Lola once more, but definitely not for the last time, as she sunk her fingers onto the key.

Few notes played together instantly captivating the audience into a wordless silence, the only noise that remained being of the knives and forks clashing against each other and the melody that would soon enrapture everyone in a trance.

She played on.

Her pacing was adept.

The notes, exact.

The flow of her fingers, velvety.

And, the way her body swayed to her own created rhythm, perfect.

 

Soon Jumin found himself lured by more than just the enchanting sound.

Her long, dark mahogany hair that from a further distance could easily be confused for a sheen black, fell below her waist edging at her seat. Her arms that moved like feathers in a breeze were long and bony. Although cloaked underneath her long sleeved gown, her slenderness was quite evident. Just above where the neck of her dress ended, a thick choker was wrapped around her thin neck. Her face was chiseled, but somehow still contained enough femininity to be blended in between striking and mellow.

Jumin was neither being cautious nor stealthy as he glanced at the musician every now and then. Lola marked his sudden shift in attention and indifference towards their present conversation. She felt ignored, and being the pampered woman she was, she would not stand _her_ date to stare at some poor musician.

“Jumin,” she ushered seductively taking the wine glass to her mouth and pressed it against her lips. “I am enjoying myself.” It was only half a truth. She was enjoying the handsome, rich and capable man’s company, sure. But realising this man’s attraction was so fickle, made her doubt her decision to dress differently from her usual self i.e. like that of any rich label whore brat that Jumin happened to so dislike. Actually, that night Lola was the lucky one. “Are you?”

“I can’t say I’m not,” he said smirking as he sneaked from a quick glance at the girl at the forte and look back to Lola.

“Don’t you just wish this night wouldn’t end?” She pressed.

That question was an advantage to Jumin as he would ask her to spend the night with him anyway. “Indeed,” he replied. “Let’s head to my penthouse after this.” Jumin’s flattering grin won her over once again.

She grinned widely feeling victorious without having to play all the cards up her sleeve. Little did she know Jumin would be such an easy win? What still bothered her though, was the fact Jumin still glanced behind her seeming that he was enjoying what he was looking at more than what he was hearing and that too, just after inviting her to his house.

She was skeptical. But she was desperate to win this date and woo Jumin to rise higher in her social hierarchy.

She could ignore a man’s fickle desires, because she was _damn_ sure after that night Jumin would only look at her.

 


End file.
